inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Investigate
heya mina-san! so I'll continue my fanfic! this is the 7th chapter~ actually, I've always thinking about the storyline(which make me late to write the fanfic).. it's been a really LOOONNNGGGGGG time since I didn't continue editing~ I'm innocent okay? so it's a no no no to bite me~ however, to the fanfic~ enjoy~! Chapter 7 Memo's voice sounds like a boy. No matter how many times she drink, her voice is still the same. Nano often said that there's something she ate that make her sounds like a boy. The rest of Magic Water and Angel also said the same. Memo disagree what Nano said. "Achoo!" Tasuku suddenly sneezed when he's almost kick the ball and fell on his back. "Ouch.. Itai.." He stroked his back. Fukai laughed at him when he saw Tasuku fell. In a sudden, a ball hit Fukai's back. He stopped laughing and looked at back to see who kick the ball. "Don't laugh at him, Fukai-san!" Rese said loudly to Fukai. "Indeed!" Kira raised up her right hand. "Pretty nice kick there, Rese~" Memo patted Rese's right shoulder. "So it was you. That's nice, you improved." Fukai's back is still hurt. "You're hurt.. Go rest.." Someone ordered Fukai to rest. "Huh? That's so unusual Oto-san.. Something come in your mind?" He asked. "Ah.. I forgotten something. Be right back!" Memo runs to the soccer clubroom. The team continue to practice and Fukai is resting at the bench. "That's so freakin' hurt." Tasuku said to Fukai, "It'll be more hurt~" "Kyaaa~ Okay good, now where the heck is my bottle?" Fukai murmured alone. ---- Coach didn't come again. I wonder where did she go? Even if I contacted her, she still won't pick her phone up. Nyah, Yujo-kun said he already told her that my voice has turned to a boy's voice. My phone's credit also expired already so I need to top up. Onii-chan, since you gone I'm so boring. Can't you at least visit me? Hmmm.. Ma', whatever. I need to continue practice. ---- "Minna! Rest time!" Misaki told the whole team. "How's your back, Fukai?" "Better." He replied. "Are? Oto-san? Where are you going?" Hebino asked Akaoni. "Somewhere." He replied. From far, Memo shout to Akaoni. "Yujo-kun!!!! Let me follow you!" She runs quickly so that she could catch up with him. "Hurry up!" He keep walking without looking at the back. "Aww, c'mon. Where you gonna go anyway?" Memo asked him. "Her house." Simply reply. "Y'mean? Coach's house? Hhhwaaaa!!!! You didn't even tell m-" Akaoni quickly close her mouth because she's too loud. Plus, with her boyish voice, it's very very loud. "At least lower your voice a bit!" He knock Memo's head. "Itai.. T-T" "That's what you'll get." Akaoni told her. "Alright, wakatta wakatta!" She said while stroking her head. Silent. Very silent. "After we go to her house, can we go somewhere else?" Memo asked Akaoni suddenly. "Where?" Question mark surrounding his head. "To a shop. I need to top up my credit. I also bring my own money." Akaoni just smile, means they can. ---- Apple: I finally done making mah fanfic. After so many months working on it. Memo: My voice is still.. TAT Misaki: Oka-san, daijoubu da yo. Shinpai sunna de yo. Memo: Arigatou, Misaki~ TAT Apple: Well, that's all! hope you like it! see ya! click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter! So it was you. That's nice, you improved. (talk) 08:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Magic Water Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic